Where on EARTH am I?
by UltimateFan-girl15
Summary: Iris didn't know what she was getting into. Waiting for her friend doesn't normally lead to being transported to another world, let alone her favourite anime world Hetalia! Stuck in the past what is a girl to do? Does she even want to go back when certain things stop her? (Some swearing, no parings as of yet)
1. Beginnings-This is Weird

Well hey there! Let me tell you a bit of a story.

Well the names bond...Iris Bond... Nah I'm joking. My name is Iris Smith.

What? Yeah it's the most boring name ever. Apart from Iris. You can blame my family. This is basically the story of how someone lost everything in one day...Ish.

No idea what I'm on about? Well I perfectly understand.

You may be asking, what is this then?

This is the story of MY Life. How in was taken to my home and thrown about like a chew toy. It all started on a sunny march day, I'm my little house, which is in Yorkshire (England).

"Where is she?" I complained. That girl will make us late to the party. It was my friends Leah's birthday party and sleepover, and sadly I'm here waiting for Alex. I walked up to our usual meeting place. The old fountain in the park.

I started to fiddle with my waist length blonde hair. It was hella annoying sometimes but I have the baby blue eyes to match, and I am definitely not the stereotypical dumb blond, when there isn't any dumb blonds….apart from another friend of mine, but that will be a long story! I began to adjust my bag straps to make them more comfortable as I sat down on the fountain edge. I decided to look inside.

"PJ's...check. Manga books...check...Cosplay...at Leah's place already. Phone is a go. Same with my charger...i think that's it!" I cheered happily. While at the party we were going to dress up as our characters from our favourite anime. Hetalia. Well I can't say that for a few in the group. They are total Sebby fans...I'm not objecting...but Hetalia all the way. I continued to look in my bag.

"Where is that frog?!" I yelled at myself. Alex, in the group, sadly was France. I was named either Germany or Britain (another long story), Leah was Italy, and then there were the others. Like, what is super lucky, in our fan group, we fill the Axis, Allies and others. A few of us were in the same school, but for people like Alex. She moved a few years back. So...i have to wait for her bus to arrive. At this point I was pacing.

"Ugh I'm going to be late..." i stopped and smiled." That way I can make a scary entrance, freak the rest out!" I fist pumped. Suddenly a bad feeling came over me. Like someone is watching me.

"What the-?" I toppled over like someone punched me in the stomach. Regaining my balance I hugged my belly. I looked around, looking for the arse who hit me. The wind started to pick up too, shivering I noticed something. Where has everyone gone? In the park, five minutes ago, there were defiantly kids on the swings over to my left. On the bench there was an elderly couple. But…where did they go? Everything had turned quiet. Panic rising I took a step forward to leave, but whatever it was, didn't want me too. Another 'hit' pushed me backwards. Grunting I tried to regain balance. Again. This time it felt like a pull…a pull on my very soul. A pained scream ripped through my thought. It didn't last, falling backwards all I saw was the sky above me and water encasing me as I fell through the fountain.


	2. Into the new world-rewrite

**Hello! so here is the first rewrite for those who have already read the chapter before the rewrite I have deleted chapter 2 and 3 so I can fully redo them and new people can be aware of the changes**

 **I don't own Hetalia only my OC's**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Darkness. That was all I could see, well if I COULD see. I felt like I was falling too. Uhh, don't tell me this is gonna be some weird thing like Alice in wonderland. It was pretty cold too; well I did fall into a cold fountain. Way to point out the obvious. And here's why I am SUCH a genius; I immediately thought of a Hetalia FanFiction I was reading when the main OC travels to Hetalia and that doomed me.

Thoughts began to race through my head as a small light appeared in the corner of my eye, it was small but it soon started to grow. It was a full circle too. As it grew it started to illuminate my vision, and some of the void, but I still couldn't see myself. I FELT my hair flouting around me, my clothes moving while I fall? Suddenly, it exploded. I had no time to cover my eyes, let me just say. It was blinding. Bring my hands up to cover my eyes my chest began to burn with pain, so did my head.

"What the hell is happening?!" I screeched, it echoed around me. Tears for the pain fell down my face, but it was for something else too. On that moment I truly thought I was going to die. As the pain worsened looked back on my life, like seeing your life before you die, Oh I hope to whoever is out there not to let that happen. My friends and family…..How will this take them if I really DO die, I can never watch Hetalia again, the thing what helped me up after my bad time in life, and my Cosplaying what found me friends. My mother, oh god….She lost my father, my sister. MY own true blood left, and I was leaving her. Oh I swear if my step father does not help her get through this I will come back and kill him. In some way I missed my step-brothers. They were brats but, they are still my siblings. The pain was too much, my tears got hotter? But I couldn't hold them back. One last sentence came from my life and in that moment I wished lose were not my last words, because they are not my greatest.

"Why in holy pastas name must this happen to me?" I screamed that, why? Why? Why?!

I started screaming in pain, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, I can't even describe it as that. Darkness began to encase me again, I was falling into a sleep. Death? I didn't know.

"This will be an adventure, I assure you" a voice in my head said. I couldn't do anything as the pain grew too much, and everything was dark.

3rd Person POV

Italy continued to slowly run around the track while complaining in discomfort.

"HURRY UP!" Germany shouted, obviously annoyed at the slow progress in training.

Suddenly a loud WHOOSH broke their, well Germany's train of thought.

"Ahhh! Germany! Germany!" Italy started to cry and scream while pointing to a bush over the side of the track. Germany narrowed his eyes and focused for a moment before he took a sharp intake of air.

A…girl was there. She had quite light blond hair and…well her eyes were closed so Germany couldn't see their colour. He jumped forward in front of Italy while drawing his gun.

"Stay back Italy!" He ordered in his usual tone. The crying nation suddenly stopped and a small smile grew on his small face.

"Oh! It's a bella! Let me-a see her Germany!" Before Germany could react Italy raced forward toward the sleeping, well it seemed to be more of an unconscious girl.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled while also running forward, suddenly the girl twitched causing both nations to stop. Germany could see her face more clearly now, it was quite thin with sharp features and freckles. Just off to the side of her spiralled out long-ish hair were a pair of Red glasses.

What struck Germany the most was her clothing. She seemed to be wearing men's trousers and a short black top. He shoes were definitely something different.

"What?" The girl muttered she slowly sat up; Italy quickly ran forward and knelt next to her.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked almost too loudly. The girl quickly shot up, her now obvious blue eyes darted around. Then they set on Germany and Italy. She made almost a choking sound, like she was choking on the air before she made out one word.

"Oh"

She suddenly fell forward from her leant up position onto Italy's lap. Italy smiled, unaware the danger of the situation.

"Verdammt, Italy move avay, I vill move her into a spare room. She could be a spy for zhe allies. Do not go near her, Ja?" He asked (Ordered) while placing his gun pack into his holder and lifting the girl up.

"Si!" Italy cheered while jumping up and dancing around. Germany looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, if he was anyone else he would have smiled but due to threats, he frowned and quickly walked inside

* * *

 **Please give feedback! Its really appreciated**

 **-UltimateFan-Girl15**


	3. Waking up-Rewrite

**Hello! Next chapter straight after the rewrite of chapter 2!**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this!**

 **I dont own Hetalia only my OC.**

 **Also overall!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **ArmCannos34**

 **Eren Gayger**

 **GuardianGirl24**

 **Ruth25spowepic**

 **Shiori Kudo**

 **ThatCrazyItalian**

 **mirrorkirby64**

 **sweetgirl457677**

 **tokyoghoul234**

 **For Following**

 **Thanks to:**

 **GuardianGirl24**

 **Katie Moo Moo**

 **ThatCrazyItalian**

 **tokyoghoul234**

 **Ruth25spowepic**

 **For the favourite**

 **And thanks to:**

 **GuardianGirl24**

 **Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft**

 **TakeThePRNDL**

 **ThatCrazyItalian**

 **Sweetgirl457677**

 **tokyoghoul234**

 **For the reviews!**

 **So after this goes up I'm removing the note so we can start afresh! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uhhh. What happened?" moaning I turned in my bed, wait bed? Let me think, the park, and the pain…the voices…ah ha! They must have taken me here. Blinking I swung my legs around and off the bed, it was a simple room, it had a bid window off to the side. The bed was huge though! Comfy too.

Suddenly loud footsteps echoed down the hall which I presume is out the door. Catching my breath a very…well…good looking man walks in. His blue eyes meet mine. Looking him over I suppress a gasp, it Germany! How is this even possible?

"Ah. I see you are avake." His heavy voice filled the room

"Um..yeah, would you mind telling me where I am?" gulping I look him over, he looks exactly like the anime character! This has to be a Cosplay prank…it must be!

"You are in my house after ve found you." He narrows his eyes at the last part, something isn't right. On the show he wouldn't be at least this…suspicious. Wouldn't he?

I nod slowly trying to get my head around this, this can't be real. All I have to do is wait and see.

"Okay….I'm sorry for any inconveniences" I reach out to shake his hand. "My name is Iris Smith." He stares at my hand for a moment, I didn't think he is THIS reserved. Slowly he reaches and shakes it. Nearly crushing my hand.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt" I inwardly chuckle.

"You're German I guess?" He sends me a glare but its short lived.

"Ja, how did you know?" Smiling I start to mess with my hair.

"It's a popular German name, plus your accent." He looks at me displeased; Jesus something must be going on, he never seemed this cold on the show-well it IS Germany or one hella accurate cosplayer

"Vell please follow me" Without an answer he spins on his heel and walks out. God he is serious.

~Le time skip~

Gasping for breath I quickly follow Ludwig (Germany!) to his office. It looked exactly like the time when Italy called him for help! Ahhh, useless Italy.

"Ciao!" Snapping out of my thoughts I look over to Italy who had now appeared. Smiling cheerfully my gaze was drawn to his face, he looked exactly like the anime.

"Im Feliciano Vergas!" I reached out and shook his hand.

"Iris Smith Its-"

"Ahem" Interrupting me, we both looked over to Germany as he gestured for me to follow him to the desk. Slowly I sit down on the chair which was facing Germany. In a bored fashion I start to play with my hair again and start to look around the room.

"Vell you must be wondering vhy you are here" I nodded.

"In account from Feliciano you 'Appeared from novhere', care to explain why all of a sudden you appear when ve are training?" I gulped.

"Well I have no idea actually, I was waiting for a friend and I started to feel really odd. And my chest really started hurting, I blacked out and next thing I know im here!" Missing out the void and other things. He seemed to be thinking rather hard at the moment.

"She might have been sent here to help G-Ludwig!" Italy pitched in. Germany narrowed his eyes.

"Be quite" He said harshly

"Help with what?" I asked, I started to fiddle with my hair again, god it must be a rats nest.

"Si! Well i think you were sent here to help us with the war! But Germany doesn't think so...pasta..." Italy's outburst surprised me, but i still chuckled at the fact he ran off dreaming of pasta...HOLD ON!

"What?..."

"Italy!" Germany boomed, and jumps from his chair. Tense moments pass.

"Oh don't worry I will keep your secret." I replied.

"Ah!" Italy, for some reason, ran behind a curtain, but soon all i heard were snores

"Ahem, I do not vant you involved but it is inevitable. But I think you are a spy" Gulping I try to guess what's going on. Im not just in Hetalia, im with the axis, and I'm British! (Ish) does he not trust me or...

"you seem to not know what is happening" He asks me in an almost curious mannor.

"Well not really, you see I am not from here. In fact!" I quickly jump up, startling Germany and Italy from his slumber that fell from the curtain. I quickly searched for my bus pass, when I found it I gave a small cheer.

I bring it up towards my head and smile "Hello Im from the future!"

Germany's eyes widened.

"See! I told you she is not-a spy Germany!" Italy cried running from the curtain and pulled me into a hug. I pat his head while seconds pass.

"So you know the outcome?"Germany asked in a voice so quite it was unlike him.

"What?" I stare curiously at Germany while trying to piece together the facts.

"You vill know zhe outcome of zhe var?" He asked in a tone what suggested he already believed so

Boom

That one sentence makes me jump back, almost knocking Italy over, but he kept a strong grip on me in his huge hug. War?..War?...War?! nononono. Im not just in Hetalia…

Im in World War 2 Hetalia…how many years in the past!

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated

Bye!

-UltimateFan-girl15


End file.
